comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy
Superboy, the Boy of Steel, is known as a member of Young Justice / Teen Titans. Formerly known as a publicity-seeking superhero declaring himself to be Superman, Superboy seems to have settled down and matured lately. Conner Kent is known as Clark Kent's cousin, staying in Smallville with Jonathan and Martha Kent. He is enrolled in Smallville High as a student, as a neebish bespectacled young man. Background Created at Cadmus, using Kryptonian DNA after Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Conner was originally called Experiment 13, he was created with the combination of Kryptonian and Human DNA, the first proving too difficult to replicate. He was released from vat by clones of the original Newsboy Legion, who had become scientists at Cadmus, who gave him the moniker Superboy, as well as a leather jacket. He refused to acknowledge the name, calling himself Superman. Superboy headed to Metropolis, to take up his mantle as Superman, but found himself one of four people claiming the nam, and discovered he had certain powers (tactile telekinesis) that Superman did not, and lacked certain others that the Man of Steel would have possessed. It was hre that he met Tana Moon, a young would-be reporter from Hawaii, developing a certain agreement where she would report on his activies and he would pander to the camera, eventually meeting up with the publicist Rex Leech and trademarking the Superman name. When Coast City was destroyed, the Cyborg Superman took Superboy with him in pursuit of the Last Son of Krypton, who had apparently gone rogue, only to turn on Superboy with the help of Mongul, who he'd destroyed the city with. Superboy escaped, and flew to warn Supergirl and the Supermen, including the returned original, who banded together to defeat the threat. Afterwards they returned to Metropolis, where Superman and Superboy learned that Superboy was not entirely Superman's clone. Superboy sold back the rights to the Superman name for a dollar. Rex Leech set up a publicity tour to promote Superboy, but after stopping at Hawaii, Superboy decided to stay, meeting Tana Moon again, as the reporter had returned home, the two becoming an on again off again couple. He fought many foes, ranging from King Shark to Silver Sword, and teamed up with various teams, ranging from the time-lost Legion of Superheroes, to the Ravers, a group of teens who were members of an intergalactic rave called the Event Horizon. It was also while he was in Hawaii that he met Dr. Roquette Serling, a bright young Cadmus doctor. A clone plague struck, causing Superboy to nearly die, until Roxy Leech, and Cadmus helped save him through a timely intervention using Roxy's DNA, leaving him functionally immortal as the cure took away his ability to age. During this time, he met and battled another Superboy clone, one who would be called 'Match'. Before long, he left Hawaii due to the island's inability to fully embrace Superboy, mostly due to the lack of understanding the young superhero had about their culture. After leaving Hawaii, Superboy took a job at Cadmus and found a home there, becoming a special field agent, investigating Cadmus's DNAlien disturbances. During this time, impressed with Superboy's growing sense of responsibility, Superman brought him to the Fortress of Soltitude, and shared a story from Kryptonian history about a Kryptonian historical figure from his family, officially adopting Superboy as a cousin, and gaving him the same name as that historical figure, a name that meant more to Superboy because it was -his-: Kon-El. When a Superboy came out of nowhere and died on the JLA table, Superboy arrived to investigate ending up travelling through Hypertime, defeating an alternate version of himself called Black Zero. During the course of this adventure, he met a young Superboy, and discovered Superman's true identity: Clark Kent. Kon-el met Robin and Impulse for the first time when the three came together to investigate a strange case. This was where they would first meet the young being known as 'The Secret'. When the world's grown-ups had all seemingly vanished, they came together to fight against a cosmic-powered being, restoring the world with his defeat. This lead to the formation of Young Justice, with the Red Tornado as their JLA mentor. They would shortly welcome the Secret, Arrowette, and most importantly, Wonder Girl as members. Sometime after the girls had joined, Arrowette's guidance counselor was killed. Superboy would stop her from killing the ex-boyfriend of the guidance counselor, but this set off a sequence in which eventually the purpose of young heroes would come to be questioned - whether they were too young to fight crime. Superboy, however, was not present for most of this, as he had been captured and replaced by the clone known as 'Match'. Match had triggered the sequence in which Young Justice would come under fire, but this would become moot, as Klarion the Witch-Boy would come along, and set off... Klarion had turned all the older heroes into teens, and the young teens into older heroes, with the inbetweeners remaining unchanged, including Superboy, thanks to his inability to age, quickly falling ill instead. Superboy returned to Cadmus, where it was discovered that his functional inability to age was clashing with the spell. Through Cadmus intervention his ability to age was restored, and Superboy became Superboy Sr. However, in the process, Amanda Spence, who had been revealed to be Paul Westfield's daughter, killed Tana Moon, Wonder Girl intervening to stop Superboy from killing Amanda Spence. Superboy Sr. then gets together with Superman Jr. and reveals he knows the secret identity of Clark Kent. After Klarion was caught and reverted everyone back to normal, Superboy lost his powers, and spent some time as a powerless field agent. He would rely on his wits and gadgets to surive, until his powers are restored. Some time later, Cadmus is destroyed during the Imperiex invasion, in which Superboy confronts Amanda Spence, now an insane Cyborg, for the last time. Afterwards, Kon-el returns to Metropolis, taking over as an apartment superintendent. Through all this time, Superboy's relationships have developed. Close allies and friends with Robin, and a growing relationship between Superboy and Wonder Girl. Young Justice's roster would change, adding some and losing more, leaving a small group of Young Justice unable to fend off the attacks of a Superman Robot and Indigo, and ending with the death of Donna Troy. Young Justice would disband, and Kon-El would settle on taking a secret identity of his own, living with Superman's Earth parents and taking on the name 'Conner Kent'. Shortly thereafter, the remaining members of Young Justice and the Titans would merge into a single Titans group, including the reformed Indigo. Shortly thereafter, Conner would discover that his human half was not Paul Westfield, but Lex Luthor. A Lex / Brainiac team-up caused Kon-El to go mad and nearly kill Wonder Girl. Ashamed of this, he would take a short break from the Titans... In the chaos and confusion following the merging of the worlds, Superboy emerged from retirement on a part-time basis, advancing to his senior year at Smallville high. Now that he's graduated, and Superman is still in retirement, he has taken up his father's mantle, serving as a hero in this confusing time for his adopted home. Personality Conner has matured a lot with the loss of Tana, having come to understand the consequence of his actions more fully, and the responsibility his powers bring. The fun-loving teen is still there, but the devil-may-care attitude is gone, the former Hero of Hawaii no longer so prone to displaying his power in the showoffy way he was once so known for. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - Supernerd Woes - Kara and Conner talk in the Fortress of Solitude *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? * 2011-08-11 - After Dinner In Smallville - Kon and Cassie have a chat after dinner at the Kent farmstead. *2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen? - Kara decides to apply real identity (Supergirl) for American Citizenship. Kon and Cassie skeptical/disapprove. * 2011-08-21 - Date Night - Date night for Kon and Cassie! *2011-08-26 - Renewing Acquaintances - Renewing acquaintances with Arsenal, this time as teammates. NPC'ed Logs *2012-03-21 - Cutscene: The Return of Superman, Teen of Steel - Superboy takes on the mantle of Superman in this confusing time for Metropolis. Second Player's Logs 2012 Logs *2012-08-03 - Weight of the Mantle - Kon-El with the cape of Superman visits the Avengers Mansion to make a sign of friendship. *2012-08-13 - Krypto a No-Go - Conner, still posing as Superman, engages in a fight against Tar Pit, Killer Frost, and Kryptonite Man. *(TV: 2012-08-13 - Superman Fears Kryptonite No More!) *2012-08-15 - Returning the Torch - Conner returns the cape, metaphorically, to Clark. Diana and Krypto are there to celebrate the occasion. There are cookies, and father/son bonding. *2012-08-18 - Thunder Tyrant Lizard - The Avengers and Justice League face off against Godzilla outside of New Jersey. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-04 - Oracle's Kryptonian Connection - Oracle contacts Superboy to talk about mutants, mindreading and mudwrestling. *2012-09-06 - Super Get Together - Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl all meet in Metropolis and talk about graduations, money... and dating preferences? *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didnt leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! *2012-09-11 - Conner Visits the Guthries - Superboy visits the Xavier Institute and talks to Husk and Icarus. *2012-09-14 - It Always Ends With The Girl - Arsenal calls a meeting originally to train, but apparently three heads are better than one, as they come up with a better idea. *2012-09-17 - Right or Wrong - Conner meets a strange young man in a playground. The two discuss the rights and wrongs of kidnapping. (DP: 2012-09-17 - Yet One More Child) *2012-09-22 - Child Search - Superboy visits Kara to ask her for help in searching for kidnapped children, and comes up with a plan. *2012-10-02 - Valley of the Dolls - The Super Family search for and find the missing children - and the Puppet Twins! (DP: 2012-10-08 - The Road Home) *2012-10-08 - It's a Strong Name - Meeting by hap-stance when attending to a pile up, Natu and Kon-El end up getting to know each other. *2012-10-31 - Kryptonian Halloween Movie Marathon - The four Kryptonians get together for a movie marathon, one scares the other three. Superman swears! *2012-12-07 - Oddness in Otherworld: Superboy and the Very Gotham Christmas - Superboy is delivering presents to his best friend, and ends up protecting a cute (if crazy) blonde from assassin elves. *2012-12-24 - Oddness in Otherworld: Saving Christmas! - An unlikely band of heroes and anti-heroes get together to save a jolly old elf. 2013 Logs *2013-01-08 - Monkey Go Pew - Monkey based shenanigans are inflicted upon the good citizens of Metropolis as the apes make their escape and Grodd's latest plan for control of the city runs fist into face first with the Superfamily and a group of intrepid Metropolis reporters. Oh, and She-Hulk. (DP: 2013-01-07 - Monkey Lasering Around) *2013-01-27 - An Alien Crashes Down - K'or'chal's ship crash lands on earth. *2013-01-27 - It's Called Turkey - Kon-el and K'or'chal talk in the warehouse he is hiding her ship in *2013-01-28 - It's Not Exactly a Ford Big Block - Superboy, Supergirl, Slobo and K'or'chal discuss repairs. *2013-02-13 - Rhino's Bad Day - Rhino tries to rob a jewelry store and unfortunately is stopped by Supergirl. *(TV: 2013-02-15 - Charity Auction) *2013-03-20 - Family Affairs: Who You Calling Kid? - Superboy faces himself in battle only to realize that his secrets have been stripped away. (DG: 2013-03-20 - Super Family Fight in NYC) *2013-03-22 - Family Affairs: Double Take - Falling into a trap to save Superboy, Superboy ends up saving them. *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-05-19 - Ice Cream Theft and Scholarships - Various Titans talk about school while Kori and Kara engage in mutual ice cream stealing. *2013-06-26 - Hell Hath No Fury: Mommy Is Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird - Cheshire wants her baby girl, and as promised, no one is going to stand in her way and survive. (SFH: 2013-06-27 - Bombs Abound) *2013-06-28 - Hell Hath No Fury: On Family - After Lian's kidnapping, the Titans gather to discuss plans. *2013-08-15 - Defeated By The Beat - With the appearance of zombies and a romance gone bad, the heroes have to dance their way to saving the day! *2013-09-13 - Wendigo Wash Out - In the aftermath of brutal Colorado floods, great cursed beasts arise out of misery and threaten a rampage. *2013-10-05 - Brain Pain - Part 1 - The Art of the Trap - The Titans get called by Deathstroke to attend to a personal matter ... and fall into a more diabolical trap than they could ever assume. 2014 Logs *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-12 - Hero Talk - Cyberdragon meets Superboy in the Skys above the american Midwest. *2014-02-18 - High talk - Superboy finds Cyberdragon up on the tower of a suspension bridge and have a talk again. *2014-04-04 - Two Sherlocks and a Watson - Kon and Janet come up with answers to the questions of the fake Lex, fake T'Challa, and fake Reed Richards - while Kara's there to summarize their discoveries. Eureka. *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-09 - Father and Half-Son Reunion - Superboy to the rescue!.... of Lex Luthor?! *2014-05-12 - Midtown Moleman Madness - Maniacal Moleman mastering many mad minions makes mayhem amidst Midtown Manhattan *2014-06-07 - Deadpool and Dragons - Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up. Someone tries to kill Deadpool with meteors. *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. *2014-09-15 - The Hero Gotham Needs? - Superboy goes to Gotham for a visit and gets in character. *2014-09-30 - Herowood Heroes - Dick, Kara and Kon chat at a local dance club. 'Local' can mean anything, right? *2014-10-01 - The Cowardly Kryptonian - In Greenwich Village, Superman and Superboy have an encounter. New Oracle Files Entry: Superman Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Magic, Molly Hayes' Questions *2014-10-27 - A Lesson From A Boy - Logic from Superboy to enlighten your day. *2014-11-11 - The Dark Lady Demands Nachos - The child Supergirl expresses her displeasure and kidnaps some folks. There is too much. Just read it. *2014-11-18 - Subway Meetings - Cassie Lang meets Conner Kent on the way home from school. *2015-01-06 - No Skill, No Problem - Kon-El meets Nico Minoru over a car accident. They quickly realize that neither knows first aid. What? 2015 Logs *2015-01-25 - A Very Red Apology - A spider-stalker catches up with Supergirl after the pirates debacle. Explanations. *2015-02-24 - Under Da Sea - Underwater adventures with Superboy and Black Bat *2015-03-30 - Kidnap Krisis - A kidnapping is foiled by the rapid response of two and a half heroes. *2015-05-14 - Juilliard Ho! - Kara gets an interview for a placing at a prestigious art college and brings Kon with her. An airplane crashes during the interview. *2015-06-10 - When in Bludhaven - Kon and Cassandra go out for noodles, with a side of gang violence. *2015-10-06 - We Need to Talk - Superman, Superboy and Cir-El hash some things out. Do people say hash anymore? Ha! I'm retro. 2016 Logs *2016-08-10 - Kon Save the Queen - Kon-El vs an assassin in merry olde englande. Also, Batgirl. 2017 Logs *2017-07-17 - All Good Things - The beginning of the end of Black Bat. *2017-09-11 - Go Home - Kon hunts down Cassandra in Hong Kong. There's a fight. Between them. 2019 Logs *2018-08-09 - Silver won't kill humans...right? - Dumb people vs the world. 2019 Logs *2019-01-23 - "Death" of Superman: Superman Returns - Superman (2.0) gets in over his head, and some surprising backup arrives. Gallery Koncassie.jpg Conner_Kent2.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Smallville Category:DC Taken